the_laylas_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia (song)
"Celestia" is a song by English-Scottish girl group The Laylas and is featured on their debut album Celestia. It was written by Delilah Byrd. It was released as the lead single on March 12, 2013. Reception Critical "Celestia" recieved almost universally positive reviews from critics, mainly complimenting it's strong and catchy chorus. Pop on the Rocks, a music magazine called the song a standout track and excellent choice of lead single and gave it a 9/10 stars. Commercial "Celestia" did as well commercially as it did critically. The song debuted at #45 on the Billboard Hot 100 and in it's second week on the chart it jumped to #6. In it's third week on the chart it jumped to #1. The song is currently in the #1 spot for it's second week. In the UK, "Celestia" debuted on the UK Singles Chart at #2 and in it's second week it jumped to #1, knocking Spotlight's cover of "Teenage Dream" out of the top spot. It's currently at #1 in it's fourth week. In Australia the song recieved success as well, peaking at #6 on the Australian Singles Chart. So far the song has sold over 3,000,000 copies in the U.S. and is certified 3x Platinum by the RIAA. Worldwide, the single has sold over 5,000,000 copies. Music Video Synopsis The music video takes place in an isolated, deserted nightclub, dust caking the tables and shattered bottles littering the floor (a close up of a beetle crawling across an abandoned microphone is seen); after a few seconds of seeing this scene, a glass falls off the bar, and the scene suddenly switches to the same nightclub, but packed to the brim with partiers. Music starts, and Delilah Byrd is seen on a stage, singing the first few lyrics of the song; the scene switches to the other girls, with Ellie Hawthorne tucked in the corner, reading, Nadia Goulding necking down shots, Shan Hale dancing in the middle of the dance floor and Tiffany Andrews surrounded by teenage boys. The girls sing the lyrics of the song whilst one-by-one joining Byrd up on the stage. It ends with the entire group singing into microphones, and when the music stops, then scene cuts back to the desolate, abandoned nightclub, accompanied with the sound of whistling wind. Lyrics Chorus: All: Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Verse 1: Delilah: There's a place, up in space The night is your path Nadia: If you break away, if you learn to fly You'd want to go back and make it shine Pre-chorus: Ellie: You can look but you won't find it You can look but you won't see it All: But Chorus: All: Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Verse 2: Tiffany and Shan: It's there, in the stars Five miles straight past Mars Delilah: If you leave, if you fall You'd never want to go and play with dolls Pre-chorus: Ellie: You can look but you won't find it You can look but you won't see it All: But Chorus: All: Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Bridge: Ellie: And if you go go go, I will still be right here Until you disappear, oh yeah Delilah: But don't worry, it is right-right there Who said this game was fair, oh yeah Tiffany: But I want you to Chorus: All: Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Take me to Cele-s-s-s-s-s-tia Cele-s-tia Charts Weekly Charts Release History Category:Songs Category:Celestia songs Category:Singles